DESCRIPTION (Verbatim from Applicant's Abstract): The overall goal of this study is to extend the present upper field limits of NMR spectroscopy by using the scaling advantages of NMR microcoils, and therefore enable for the first time the use of very narrow bore magnets of the highest field strength currently attainable coupled to custom NMR probes of the highest mass sensitivity currently attainable. This unique and powerful combination of magnet and probe technology for increased NMR sensitivity also provides inherent cost advantages. The potential impact of this advance on the otherwise exponential performance vs. cost barrier of high field, high resolution NMR is to substantially lower expenses of such systems by factor of 5-10. The proposed research will serve as a demonstration of feasibility for subsequent commercialization that offers to bring high field NMR into common use in a relatively rapid time frame in commercial, academic, and government laboratories. NIH support will enable research assessment of the primary technology factors required to carry out subsequent commercialization, and will facilitate a first step in a direction for technology development explicitly defined as one of national significance. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE